


My Daddy

by mrspayne69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocence, Kinky Louis, Light BDSM, Loss of Innocence, Pregnancy, Smut, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspayne69/pseuds/mrspayne69
Summary: "Her. She looks so...... innocent. I choose her."~~~"Him? He is my....... daddy?"This country has adopted a tradition. High School graduates are chosen by daddies. The more power they have the more of a chance they get at first pick. Louis so happened to have second pick this year. And Serenity so happened to have not been trained to be a good baby doll.





	My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first daddy story I have wrote. Also it will be the first story I have wrote to contain smut. Hopefully it will not be majorly noticeable.  
> Anyways enjoy the story

Serenity

Tomorrow is graduation. Tomorrow is the day everyone who got chosen meets their daddy. If you don't get chosen you are looked down upon by the society. I don't know why my mom sent me here for the last three months of school instead of earlier. I don't really know much about the whole daddy situation... The school taught me some but only basic information. A baby doll can only call her daddy, daddy. They are expected to please their daddy. They are spoiled if they are good and punished if they are bad. But God I don't know how to be good. I was taught how to sit at their feet, to only speak when spoken to, and to always submit.

Today was my last day in class. The only reason we have to be here is because they are announcing who got chosen. My mom is wanting me to be chosen. Its why she sent me here. She wasn't chosen so she had to leave. She couldn't handle humiliation. I mean back in America she couldn't train me. They don't accept this kind of culture, but now I have no knowledge. She told me to be myself. She said I was born to be a baby doll. I was quiet and I have always been submissive. She said anyone would be lucky to have me as their baby doll. I was scared though. What if I got a mean daddy? What if he won't help me learn the ways I should be? I don't want to disappoint my mother, but I am pretty sure I won't be chosen. 

I didn't realize the principle started calling the students names until my friend {the only one I have made actually} nudged me. "Serenity, he just said your name! You got picked! Oh my God! Do you realize what that means! You get your citizenship! You won't have to move away!" She started rambling but I zoned out. I, Serenity Hope Quinzella, am a baby girl. I, Serenity Hope Quinzella, have a daddy. 

I couldn't believe it. 

"Serenity!" I heard my best friend, Angelique, yell in my ear. My face went pal and my hand went over my heart as i jumped like two feet in the air "Schools over." She laughed at my reaction. I shook my head and gathered my few things and walked towards the door with her. Our parents were friends in school so her mom is kind enough to let me stay with them until I either had to return to my mom or I move in with my daddy. Well, I guess in two days I'll be moving in with my daddy. I'm nervous, but excited to meet him. "Mom is gonna be so proud of us both. Oh my God! We are never gonna see each other after graduation! This is gonna suck." She pouted and I just frowned slightly. 

"I am gonna suck at this aren't I? Why would he choose me? Out of everyone at the school? I am sure Principal George told him how I know so little! What am I gonna do without my best friend t guide me through this?" I frowned as we walked into her house. 

"Girls! I got the phone call from the school! I am so proud of you both! Angelique! You are gonna make mommy so proud when you go off with him! Oh and Serenity you are the first American to get a daddy here!" Madeline peppered our faces with kisses. I laughed because she was more affectionate than my mom and Angelique pushed her off. 

"I gotta save this beauty for my daddy!" She chirped proudly. This is how they all were raised around here. I wasn't raised like this. Well... I'm scared I am not gonna do very well as a bay doll. I looked at my est friend and I saw why she got picked. She has these big brown doe eyes and black kinky hair that went two inches below her shoulder. She was 5'7" and had a natural tan. She had a D-cup and her ass was perfectly round. Her waist was small too. Her legs were long and she looked great all the time. And I am just jealous of her. 

"Mrs. Madeline, I should go up to my room and start packing. I still have to call my mom to." I hugged her and walked up to my room and pulled out my boxes from when I moved from america. I looked in my mint green full length mirror and took in my appearance. My eyes were too big. I had light blue eyes with a few specs of green surrounding my black pupils. That was m best feature. My eye color is so unique. My stomach is pudgy though. I looked at my stomach and poked my belly. I have a B-cup bra and my butt isn't as round as hers. I am only 5'3". Who would chose me? My hair is a dull brown color than falls to my waist. On top of that I am pale. I look like I have never been out in the sun! 

"Bestie! I'm about to go through my clothes out! wanna come with me? Its a family tradition.. and well... your family." I heard Angelique say as she walks in. "You haven't packed at all!" she shrilled. "We have an hour to pack all your stuff." She said looking around. " Our daddies are given the paperwork we filled out, and we get everything new when we move in. Isn't it so exciting!" she started to throw all my clothes in the boxes I brought out. I laughed and bent down beside her helping. 

"You're so excited." I giggled softly. "I have never seen you so happy before." She looked up at me, her face drained of color with a shocked facial expression.

"Are you not?!" She gasped. 

"Of course I am. I am just nervous too." I shrugged. 

"Oh, you will be fine... since I don't know... You were the first person to be picked in the WHOLE SCHOOL!" She shouted. " And second in the country!" She got so excited.

"What?!" I chocked on the air. I couldn't believe it. So many people were more qualified, more beautiful. Why would I be chosen so fast? What made me so special? I had no knowledge of this relationship. "That's.... surprising..." I couldn't formulate anything else to say. 

"You are sooo lucky!" She gushed as she went finished packing my clothes. " Now for the stuffed animals." She clapped her hands, and I leaped foreword rapping my stuffies. 

"What?! I don't want to get rid of them! I love them." I whined. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of not being able to hold my little brown fuzzy bear. His name was Mr. Cuddlesworth, and I have had him since I was first born, and I didn't want to give him up. 

"Your daddy wouldn't be happy if you kept it. Please give him here. You have it. It's the rules." i frowned slightly and turned my head away as a tear slipped out of my eyes and down my chin, and I let her tear the bear from my arms. "Shh it's gonna be okay. I'm sure you'll be able to get all the stuffies her heart desires. I mean he is the second most powerful man." She smirked at me. 

All I could do was slowly nod my head. She finished helping me pack everything and bring it to her parents car. "Ready?" Her mother asked and kissed our cheeks. "I remember when i did this with my mom.. such a shame your mom couldn't join us, Serenity. But I am glad you can be here." he chirped. "Let's go!" We all climbed into the car and drove off towards the beach. I looked out the window enjoying the bright start illuminating the sky. I have always loved the stars. Astrology is so... mysterious and alluring. I looked up trying to see if my favorite was in the sky, Andromeda-also known as the princess. I felt a connection with her story. A soft smile fell upon my face as we came to a stop. My daddy didn't know, but he was my Perseus... I suppose without the love, for we do not know one another, yet. I unbuckled myself slowly and got out of the car. 

"Serenity, would you like to go first? I mean you did get a big catch there." Angelique winked at me causing me to giggle and nod. 

"Only if you don't mind. It is your tradition." I said quickly. 

"Please go ahead darling." her mom smiled at me. They helped me move the boxes into a hole in the sand. "Now, dear, please be careful. I don't want you or anyone else hurt." She spoke softly as she lit a match and handed it to me. I chewed my bottom lip slowly. I was saying goodbye to my whole life. My freedom I grew up with will be gone as soon as I toss this small stick of fire in with my belongings. I let the match fall from my fingers on top of the box that had my cherished stuffie. "Goodbye free Serenity, and hello baby doll Serenity." I muttered to myself as i saw the boxes take flame. We watched and made small chit chat as the fire eventually died down leaving a pile of ash. 

"Your turn!" I said and we helped Angelique put her boxes down there and her mom handed her a match. We watched in anticipation as She said her hello and goodbye. I watched as the match fell as ignited her pile of memories and belongings. The flames quickly engulfed her boxes. 

"I hope they are good looking. I mean imagine a hot businessman who gives you everything and all you have t do is follow their orders. Obeying with be so much easier if they look good." Angelique smirked. 

"I probably have n old man. Being so high in power. He can't be that young." I laughed thinking the worse. I am gonna have to lose my virginity to an old man! EW! I shivered at the thought which made them both laugh. 

"Good thing once they're past 35 they can no longer chose a baby doll though." Madeline said stifling a laugh. "So he won't be THAT old." 

Well maybe it won't be that bad.... but I don't really know how to do any of this. All of these females have learned since they were AT LEAST ten. It was the law of course. But back in America it was the complete opposite. Here you are an outcast if you don't know sexual affairs. If you know of them back home you were labeled as a slut. I can't believe the contrast. I shook my head lightly clearing my head of the thoughts. America is no longer my home. England was my home now. It was where I belong right beside my daddy. I looked at the fire which has just dissipated. 

"Now, it is official! We are BABY DOLLS!" Angelica screamed and grabbed my hands making me join her in jumping up and down like the little kids we are inside. I giggled happily as we made our way back into the car. 

"Just a few more hours until you meet your daddies." 

"i still need to tell my mom!" I said remembering my cast out mother. 

"She'll be so prod of you." my best friend said hugging me."I know we are." She smiled sweetly knowing how much pressure my mom was putting on me. To know that I have succeeded making me feel relieved. The drive home was quick mostly because I was distracted by the stars dancing across the night sky. When we got to the house I quickly exited the vehicle muttering good-nights to my graceful hosts and scurried to my room anxious to call my mother. As soon as i entered m room, I heard my phone ring. I quickly answered it knowing it was my mom. "Hey, mom! I was just about to call you."

"It not your mom. It's daddy." I heard a rough voice speak out on the the end of the line. I felt excitement run threw my veins and a smile emerge on my lips. It's my daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO that was the first chapter. Not quite interesting but it is only the first chapter. Feedback of any kind is welcomed and encouraged. I haven't wrote for a few yeas because of writers block so positive and constructive criticism is appreciated. I would love to hear how i can improve and any ideas you may have.   
> Thank you Lovelies. I love you all who read my stories. XD


End file.
